


Dorky glasses and tattoos

by Squoose67



Series: Dorky glasses and Tattoos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wears glasses, Dean has tattoos, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human AU, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoose67/pseuds/Squoose67
Summary: Dean was a mechanic with many tattoos and a piercing here and there. Some would describe him as a biker who didn't give a shit about anything or anyone, but that was wrong for a couple reasons. Reason one; Dean didn't own a motorbike, he drove his '67 Chevy Impala he called Baby. Reason two; he gave many shits about her. And dressing three; he cared about the quirky librarian, Castiel, and his one year old son Jack more than anything in the world.





	Dorky glasses and tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic because of my niece (love my dragon) and myself. She's starting to walk and it's just so adorable.

Dean sighs in relief as he finishes working on the last car of the day. He eagerly climbs out from under the car and makes his way to Bobby's office. "All done for the day, Bobby." He states as he pokes his head into the office door what was left open. "Good." He replies in his gruff voice. "Well, I'll see ya Monday. Have a nice weekend." Dean about to leave when he hears Bobby call him back. "Hold your horses boy. Ass in the chair." Dean frowns but does as he's told.

"Sam tells me you haven't gone to the bar in a few weeks, you've been happier and you're rushing to get out of here. So tell me, who's the person." Bobby asks (ahem, I mean demands). Dean shrugs. "There isn't anyone, Bobby." "Then what is it, ya idiot?" Dean shakes his head. "It's nothing. I'll let you know as soon as there is someone. Have a good weekend, Bobby." Dean tells him before leaving.

Truth is Dean did have his eye on someone. It would surprise some people to think that Dean Winchester with his tattoos and "I don't give a shit" attitude, Dean Winchester who started bar fights, would care, very deeply, for the quirky librarian and his son Jack. Dean loves them both but he found it hard to express it. Cas was amazing with his messy hair and his eyes... They were the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Cas was absolutely perfect to Dean.

Dean drove to his own apartment to shower and change clothes before driving to Cas's house. Cas lives in a small two-bedroom house about a ten-minute drive from Dean's own home. As he pulled up outside the house he gave himself a once over in the mirror. He was wearing b a pair of jeans, a grey ACDC t-shirt, a red flannel and his trusty leather jacket. He ran his hand up his tattooed arm before stepping out of the car. 

As he approached the door he could see Cas dancing around with Jack in his arms singing (very loudly) along to 'Magic Dance' from the movie 'Labyrinth through the living room window. He can't help but smile at the father/son duo. He knocked on the door and about a minute later a very flustered Cas opens the door.

Dean had met Cas at the library a couple months back when Sam had asked him to return a book he had borrowed. The library was practically empty. He returned the book and was about to leave when a Slaughterhouse Five display distracted him. He went to look at it and hadn't even noticed the librarian on a step stool beside him and reaching for a book until he felt a sudden surge of pain o. The top of his head and his vision got blurry. When his vision cleared he saw the bluest eyes he ever saw behind big dorky glasses.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" A deep voice came from the man. "Yeah, yeah. 'm fine. Cas looked terrified and Dean wasn't surprised. Apparently, he was a scary looking guy, but Jack took to Dean instantly.

"Bean!" Jack cries happily when he sees him. "Hello, Dean. You didn't happen to see or hear us through the living room window, did you?" Dean can't help the grin that takes over his face. "Yeah, I did. It was cute." He replies and his grin widens when he sees a blush rise on Cas's face. "Come in. Dinners nearly ready. You can hang your coat on the stand."

Dean remembers the first time he stepped into Cas's house. The man had so many books he could probably open a damn library in his own home. 

Cas leads him to the brightly coloured kitchen and Dean takes Jack from him. Jack clung to deal and started to giggle as he tugged at the sleeves of Dean's flannel. He always found Dean tattoos fascinating. "Bean, pie Dada," Jack speaks up. "He means I got pie," Cas informs Dean with a proud smile on his face. "Hope cherrys okay?" "Absolutely perfect," Dean tells him. "Could you put him in his chair please?" Cas asks as he dishes out the food. "Course I can." 

Cas sets the table, food and drinks included and they sat together. Dean devoured the spaghetti Bolognese. "How was work today?" Cas asks. "It was good, I got to work on Baby a bit. How was your day?" Cas smiles at him as he tells him about the book be finished and what he did with Jack. It felt so domestic with Cas, it felt like the three of them were a family. 

After dinner, Dean insisted he wash the dishes as Cas changed Jack's diaper in the living room. "Shoot!" Dean hears from the kitchen. He dried his hands and went inside. "What's wrong?" Cas looks at him, Jack in his arms, changed into his pyjamas. "I need to run to the store to get more diapers. Could you put Jack to bed? I understand if you don't want to but I'll only be about twenty or twenty-five minutes." Cas's eyes were pleading and it hurt Dean to see him like that. "Of course, Cas. Me and Jack get along just fine." Cas stands up, Jack giggling in his arms. "Thank you so much, Dean." He tells him sincerely. "It's no problem, really."

Dean takes Jack from him and bounces him lightly. "He doesn't go to sleep without a lullaby or his lovey. I usually sing Beautiful Boy by John Lennon but feel free to sing whatever you want. I'll just turn on the monitors. Put him to bed in about ten minutes and there's a bottle in the fridge for him. He should go asleep after the lullaby if not just talk to him. Thank you so much, Dean." Cas turns on both baby monitors before leaving but not after thanking Dean multiple times.

Dean brings Jack upstairs and into his room about ten minutes later. Dean rocked him after he drank his bottle and sang Hey Jude to him. "Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better." Jack had started fussing so Dean started talking to him.

"You've got a great dad, y'know that Jack. He loves you so so so much. I would've killed for a dad like that when I was younger but I got Bobby in later years. Your dad has such a big heart. Only God knows why he likes me so much, but he's... He's amazing. He once told me that no one wanted to date him because he has a kid. I tried to set him up on some dates but he went on one and then refused to go again. I was trying to help but it really hurt to think of him with someone else. I'm going to let you in on a secret, Jack. I love your dad... And I love you." Dean huffs a laugh. "I didn't have to worry about all this feelings shit until he dropped a book on my head. I was fine but you two waltzed into my life and k think it'd break my heart if you left." He surprised himself at how easy it was to say all that.

Dean grins as he hears soft snores and tucked Jack into bed. He returned to the living room, his eyes widening in surprise when he sees Cas in the living room, his jaw dropped. 

"You heard that?" Dean asks, though he already knows the answer. "I understand if you want me to leave. I'll just grab my jacket and then I'll go." 

Dean moves to turn around but a small voice stops him. "I love you too, Dean." 

Dean walks the few steps he is away from Cas and cups his cheeks and kisses him passionately. He finally felt like he was home. I


End file.
